1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an insertion/removal structure of the compact flash (CF) card and, in particular, to a hook structure of the CF card that can rapidly fix the CF card and enable a convenient insertion/removal.
2. Related Art
In the modern society, many electronic products have become lighter, more compact, more efficient and powerful. In particular, the industry computers are also more compact than the usual office or home computers due to their working environment.
The development in CF cards has evolved from small capacities in early times (32 MB, 64 MB, etc) to larger capacities (2 GB, 4 GB, etc). In addition to purely data storage, they have become an interface with extensible functions.
Therefore, the industry computer uses the extensible function interface of the CF card to achieve function extensions. This still keeps the compact feature thereof. Please refer to FIG. 1 that is a three-dimensional assembly view of the CF card and the industry computer in the prior art. A conventional industry computer mainly has a motherboard 51 including a central processing unit (CPU, not shown), memory (not shown), and an input/output interface element 52, all integrated inside a shell (not shown). Therefore, given the limited memory space, its functions are also restricted.
Thanks to the rapid development in the CF card 10, the high capacity of the CF card 10 enables the industry computer to extend its functions by storing extension programs. That is, the functions of an industry computer can be extended using the CF card 10.
In this case, the motherboard 51 needs to be equipped with CF card slots 511. The CF card slot 511 has a guiding bar 512 on both sides, so that a CF card 10 can be guided by the guiding bars 512 to be inserted into the slot 511 correctly.
However, the guiding bars 512 on both sides of the CF card slot 511 only have the function of guiding the CF card 10. They generally do not have the effect of fixing the CF card 10. Even after the CF card 10 is inserted into the slot, the fixing effect is still very limited. Therefore, the CF card 10 may become loose. When the industry computer is running, its system may crash if the CF card 10 gets off.
Usually under the consideration of better appearance, the industry computer is designed such that the CF card 10 does not protrude from the computer shell when it is inserted into the CF card slot 511. Therefore, when the user needs to extend the functions of the industry computer, the CF card 10 has to be manually inserted. As the CF card 10 does not protrude from the shell after the insertion, it cannot be readily removed manually. Some additional tool is required in order to replace the CF card 10. This makes the CF card replacement extremely inconvenient.
In summary, there have been the problems that the CF card cannot be conveniently inserted into or removed from an industry computer and that the CF card easily gets loose, resulting in the industry computer system crash. It is thus necessary to provide a better technique to solve these problems.